


Best?

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [49]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's pretty stupid, I know – oh, and the best part is, the doors don't lock.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best?

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #305 – _Zombie/Pumpkin_.
> 
> Prompt used = zombie

'It's pretty stupid, I know – oh, and the best part is, the doors don't lock.'

'That's the best part?'

'Can't see 'em that way... but I can still hear 'em.'

'On the other side of the door.'

'Right.'

'The one that doesn't lock.'

'Exactly.'

'You're a nut job, Sam – haven't you anything better to dream about? Maybe Cartwright? Pretty certain you get enough of this shite in your day to day, then you have to go dream about it as well.'

'Yeah, well, I haven't acclimated to this entire zombie apocalypse thing yet.'

'Give it time, Sammy-boy – give it time.'


End file.
